


Angel

by marinamar4



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Good Kate Argent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kate Argent Lives, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinamar4/pseuds/marinamar4
Summary: Kate Argent regresa a Beacon HillsCon una hija de cinco llamada DaliaAmbas tienen un tatuajeY trabajan para un hombre llamado CharlieComo Dalia dice, Charlie es su DiosEllas son ángelesLos ángeles de Charlie
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Como es mi cumpleaños, empiezo esto   
Pronto publico el primer capítulo 

Dalia Angelica Argent es la hija de Derek Hale y Kate Argent.  
Sin embargo, no es una niña normal. Entrenada desde que nació para ser la mejor, es fuerte, inteligente y capaz. 

Conoce la historia de sus padres. Su madre incendió la casa de su padre con la familia dentro. Sólo sobrevivieron Laura, Derek, Peter y Cora.  
Su tía Cora, que odia a Kate, pero la soporta por su sobrina, Dalia. 

En Beacon Hills ha aparecido un ciervo muerto con el símbolo de la venganza.  
Y el cuerpo de Laura Hale, cortado a la mitad.  
¿Qué puede hacer Kate, más que ir con su hija al lugar donde asesinó a la familia de su padre?  
Incluso cuando Derek está allí.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalia tiene 5 años y es un ángel de Charlie. Cuando en Beacon Hills se encuentra el cuerpo de su tía cortado por la mitad, ella y su madre, Kate Argent, deben obedecer a Charlie y regresar.

-Soy un desastre de Angel-gemí cuando me tiré en la cama.  
-Vamos cariño, lo hiciste genial-me dijo mamá cuando la tía asintió volviendo con unas tazas de café, té y zumo en la bandeja, y nuestro Bosley (un hombre moreno de aspecto latino) traía galletas.  
Se suponía que era un trabajo fácil. Entrar en un complejo turístico y “convencer” a un médico llamado Travis Blackwood de entregar las llaves de su laboratorio, ya que estaba manipulando medicinas para enfermar a los pacientes. Luego lo llevaríamos a la Agencia y listo. Pero casi se nos escapa, y además en el laboratorio había un grupo de vigilantes, demasiados para unas simples medicinas. Al parecer el hombre también estaba metido en drogas. Logramos quitarle las llaves sin que se diera cuenta en vez de utilizar la violencia, lo que siempre es bueno, aunque mamá necesitó distraerle.   
-Eres la mejor Angel, Dalia-dijo Bosley-. Por algo te tatuaste en tu quinto cumpleaños.  
Así es. Tengo 5 años y soy un Ángel. Nací para eso. Sonreí. 

Entonces, sonó el comunicador.  
-Hola, ángeles-se escuchó una voz masculina.  
-Hola Charlie-respondimos mamá, tía Cora y yo. Nos erguimos.   
-Charles-dijo Bosley, cruzado de brazos-. Te juro que como quieras enviarlas a otra misión, averiguaré dónde vives y te patearé el trasero.  
-Tranquilo Bosley, sólo quería decirles que buen trabajo a las tres. Baby Angel, pensé que no podías mejorar más, pero has demostrado que estaba equivocado-aplaudí-. Kate… hablamos de dejar a la gente en el hospital-mamá se rió alegremente como psicópata, pero la verdad, ese hombre se lo merecía-. Cora, sólo te falta una misión más para ganarte el tatuaje.  
-¡Estoy muy emocionada, Charlie!-gritó tía Cora. No había aprobado todavía algunas asignaturas de estudio avanzadas, pero tenía las básicas, era más fuerte que una humana, y éramos familia. Tía Cora sólo necesitaba una misión más (la de entreno fue conmigo, poco antes de ganarme el tatuaje, me acompañó en un problema con el tráfico de personas; la primera fue rescatar a un testigo protegido, un adolescente llamado Leo Gomez, de un hospital donde los policías corruptos que le dispararon querían matarlo; la segunda esta misma).   
-Estupendo, pero ángeles, hay algo que os involucra. Kate, ¿sabes algo de tu hermano?  
-Chris… se ha mudado a Beacon Hills, es lo último que sé. Además estaba convencido de que alguien buscaba venganza. Se encontró un ciervo muerto con el símbolo.  
No me sorprendió, mamá ya nos lo había susurrado a tía Cora y a mi.   
-¿Cora?   
-El único lobo que continúa en Beacon Hills es mi tío Peter. A no ser que se hayan mudado muy recientemente. O un nuevo mordido, pero en ese caso no sabría el significado. La manada de Satomi no se involucra demasiado. 

Miré a mamá y a la tía Cora hasta que Charlie volvió a hablar.  
-Han habido algunas muertes en Beacon Hills. Supuestos ataques de animales a un involucrado en el incendio de la Casa Hale-yo me sabía esa historia. El padre de mi mamá la obligó a hacerlo. Mi tía, mi padre, mi otra tía y mi tío abuelo fueron los únicos supervivientes.   
-¿Uno de ellos?-tía Cora era muy buena en ignorar el hecho de que mamá mató a su familia. A veces le seguía molestando ese hecho, pero prefería concentrarse en el presente, porque ya no era la niña de 11 años que huía del fantasma de una casa en llamas, ahora es una mujercita a punto de ganarse sus alas-. ¿Quién más murió?  
-Tu hermana Laura-respondió la voz de Charlie.

Me acurruqué en mamá mientras miraba preocupada a Cora, quien sólo respiró hondo.  
-Entonces, ¿modus operandi?  
-En el informe pone un ataque de animales. Después fue cortada por la mitad.  
-¿Primero un lobo la mata, probablemente para quitarle el poder alfa, y después los cazadores la encontraron?-pregunté yo.   
-Es lo más probable, Dalia-pude sentir cómo las garras crecían y se me contraen. Al igual que mi abuela, era capaz de transformarme completamente: mamá siempre me había animado a ser tan lobo como humana.  
-Entonces, el más probable es Peter Hale-deduje.  
-Sus registros indican que está en el hospital-dijo Bosley con su fuerte acento de enfado y la tableta en la mano.  
-Tsk, sigue siendo el mayor sospechoso-murmuré yo.  
Tía Cora me miró entre indignada y curiosa con los brazos cruzados.  
-Explica, Baby Angel-ordenó Madre.   
-Peter Hale es el único lobo que nosotros sepamos que está en Beacon Hills para el que sería necesario una venganza además del poder Alpha-expliqué mirando a mamá, quien se hizo la loca mirando hacia el balcón, incluso llegando tan lejos como para silbar la canción una de las películas de Batman-. Incluso si el símbolo de venganza es una distracción para el poder alfa… Un omega no tendría tanto control y un beta sería perseguido por su manada, o al menos avisarían a los lobos del pueblo donde pensarían que estaría. La manada del Alpha Satomi Ito no se involucra. Honestamente, me sorprende que nadie lo haya interrogado ya. Con un poco de curiosidad sería bastante fácil que otro lobo se presentase para mirar si está o no curado, y tiene o no un poder Alfa.   
-Lo visité algunas veces desde que me uní a la Agencia-susurró tía Cora-. La última vez poco después de tu cumpleaños, Dalia. Me parecía que estaba mejorando y dejé mi teléfono…   
-Pero necesitaría ayuda-habló mamá-. Para enviar la carta, alguien que lo cubriera. Una enfermera, uno de sus cuidadores.   
-Jennifer Hill-habló Tía Cora, recordando-. Ese era el nombre de la enfermera que me echó. Muy enfadada, de verdad.  
-Muy bien ángeles-se escuchó la voz aprobadora de Charlie-. Kate, Dalia, vosotras dos iréis a Beacon Hills, averiguad lo que el alfa quiere hacer, es decisión vuestra si involucramos a la Agencia. Cora, tú todavía debes terminar el entrenamiento-mi tía gimió.  
Sin embargo, hicimos caso a Charlie. Siempre lo hacemos.   
Si nosotras somos Ángeles, él es nuestro Dios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque odio a Kate, pero odio un poco más Gerard. Si Chris es bueno, Kate puede ser redimida. Y no hay mejor forma que meterla en un programa donde las mujeres hermosas son mortíferas. Y que la niña sea increíble.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate lleva a su hija en coche a Beacon Hills. Dalia empieza a pensar en el pasado. Y el Alfa ataca.

Y por eso estaba yo en el coche de mamá, de noche, a las tres de la mañana, escuchando la radio, al menos hasta que lo cambió a la estación de noticias de Beacon Hills, los reportes del supuesto ataque de animales.

-Mamá, si vas a poner las noticias, al menos déjame conducir-casi suplique yo.

-Tienes 5 años Dalia.

-¡Sé conducir! -Me quejé.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo se me ha podido olvidar? -Respondió con sarcasmo. Me enfurruño en mi asiento.

-No es justo, encima nos vamos a quedar con los tíos y la prima, ¡y las niñas normales de cinco años no disparan pistolas ni golpean a los hombres molestos! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? ¡Me aburriré!

-Podrías… no sé, cantar, bailar, dibujar, algo de eso. Allison a tu edad amaba las muñecas de bebés.

-Soy un ángel-la miré como si estaba loca-. Los ángeles no jugamos. 

-A mi me gusta jugar.

-Te gusta jugar con nuestros objetivos, siempre acaban siendo tus víctimas. ¡Por Charlie, mamá, Jett Blythe te sigue enviando cartas desde la cárcel! -Mamá rió. Solía encandilar a los hombres, era maravillosa en eso y su parte favorita del trabajo. A veces daba miedo. 

Miré por la ventana.

Beacon Hills era el lugar donde me había concebido, el lugar donde la familia de mi padre había ardido por culpa de mi madre y su padre, el lugar donde la tía Cora había vivido durante más de la mitad de su vida. Aquí mismo, Grace Phillips había reclutado a mamá para la Agencia Townsend y para Charlie, aunque antes de la había hecho una prueba de embarazo que sorpresa, salió positiva. 

Mi madre nunca había ocultado sus sentimientos acerca de mí: ella no amaba a mi padre, y ni siquiera estaba segura de tenerme. Es más, decidió que, daba igual si era niño o niña, lobo o humano, no sería únicamente su hija, sino que me tendría para la Agencia. Yo no nací para ella, sino para Charlie.

Si hubiera sido un niño habría sido entrenado como Bosley. Mamá lo hubiese preferido así, ya que el trabajo no sería tan peligroso como un Ángel. Sin embargo, gracias a mi edad y mi intelecto superior, nada más empezar a andar me enseñaron defensa personal y aprendí trece formas distintas de dejar inconsciente a alguien sin armas, fui capaz de entrenar con niñas mayores desde que tenía 3 años; me enviaron a misiones para observar a niñas en diferentes entrenamientos y vi a cada una de ellas, las evalúe fisica y psicologicamente, destrezas y habilidades, y las apunte para que las revisaran cada cierto tiempo por si serían o no buenos ángeles. 

No soy un lobo, al menos, no completamente. Si, es verdad, me transformo, aunque me cuesta mucho trabajo y me canso rápidamente. A veces me siento más en sintonía con la naturaleza y los animales que con los humanos, mis sentidos son más agudos que la mayoría, pero ni mi curación es acelerada ni me transformo tal y como hacen los otros metamorfos, sólo como lo hacía mi abuela Talia, y no me gusta, me hace sentir débil. Soy capaz de manipular cenizas de montaña y acónito a mi antojo. 

Como una niña normal pero con todo lo bueno de lo sobrenatural. 

Miré de nuevo a mamá conducir y parar en un Stop (aburrida, ¿para qué es necesario dejar paso? es más divertido esquivar a los camiones):

-¿De verdad que no puedo conducir?

-¡Dije que no!-ella se hartó. 

Fue entonces cuando un hombre lobo saltó sobre el capó del coche y agarró a mamá por la garganta. Mi primera reacción fue gritar agudamente mientras mamá buscaba su escopeta. Se la lancé de una patada mientras salía del auto para ver a la criatura: grande, negra monstruosa, con ojos rojos. Un Alfa. Y bastante asesino. Le lancé un cuchillo que esquivó mientras corría intentando que mamá no le diera con las balas. 

-¡Vamos, muéstrate!-gritó mamá.

-Déjalo, no regresará-observé yo mientras intentaba escuchar al mismo tiempo que llamaba al tío Chris. Mamá no me hizo caso, sacando una nueva escopeta del maletero y tendiendome una a mi tambien. La rechacé. Por fin contestó, algo dormido-¿Tío Chris? Si, soy yo, Dalia, mira, el alfa acaba de atacar a mamá, estábamos las dos en el coche… Si, si que lo sé, lo del negocio familiar, ¿te crees que soy estúpida?... OK. Por favor, ven cuanto antes. Di, no sé, que algún idiota hizo una trampa para las ruedas o algo así. Vale, nos vemos ahora.

-No tendrías que haberlo llamado.

-No es estúpido, mamá, de todas maneras verá la ventana. 

-El alfa ha desaparecido.

-Mira, creo que viene otro que seguro ha escuchado el ruido o lo estaba buscando, el alfa intentará que nos matemos entre nosotros-otra figura saltó hacia los tejados, también siguiéndolo, y mamá se preparó para disparar-. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, para! ¡Espera! ¡No!

Me quedé sin aliento cuando disparó.

-¿Estás loca?-la giré-. ¡Disparaste a alguien que no sabes quien es!

-Es Derek-se burló.

Gemí. ¿En serio disparó a papá? Y yo que me burlaba de la familia de los dioses griegos. 

Un gorrión se posó en mi hombro.

-Hola, Houdini-susurré yo, con frío de repente. Houdini iba por libre, se había caído meses (en julio) antes cuando era un bebé en la Agencia y Alice Smith, una Ángel que trabaja en una protectora de aves salvajes me ayudó a cuidarlo. Le di la papilla con agua templada cada hora (o cada vez que tenía hambre y abría el pico sería más exacto, entre una toma y otra, era media hora), le hice un nido con papel y ramas en una bañera de muñecas, a veces hasta lo limpiaba después de darle de comer con la jeringuilla porque se ponía perdido de sucio, la pasta se endurecía en su pico y en las plumitas. Siempre estaba intentando escapar de la jaula, de ahí el nombre de Houdini, el gran mago escapista, pero cuando creció e intentamos devolverlo, decidió que yo era mejor que su familia.

Claro, la comida… 

Esperé sentada en el coche, enviando un mensaje a Bosley. Él debía saberlo. Nada más regresar a Beacon Hills mamá volvía a ser Argent. Y, cuando eres un Ángel de Charlie, debes dejar tus sentimientos a un lado, debes ser lo que es necesario que seas, no lo que quieres.

Cuando mamá volvió a entrar al auto, le dije seriamente:

-Madison Lee.

-No me compares. Ella puso en peligro las vidas de sus compañeras, Molly Moore y Erin Russell. No era digna. Y acabó traicionando a Charlie y queriendo matar a Alex, Dylan y Natalie.

-Tu acabas de disparar a un lobo con una bala que lo matará lenta y dolorosamente. Eso sí que no es digno de un Angel, madre-ella me miró, la interrumpí cuando iba a hablar-. Le envié un mensaje a Bosley… No sé qué dirá Charlie, pero dudo que esté contento. Piensalo, ¿quieres? No podemos seguir siendo un equipo, nosotras tres, si dudas de los lobos ...

Al mismo momento, recibimos un mensaje de Boss:

_Baby Angel Dalia / Angel Kate:_

_Por lo recién ocurrido se intentará que el Ángel Cora se gradúe más temprano, si eso no resulta será enviada a Beacon Hills sin sus alas. Kate, Dalia es un cargamento. No vuelvas a intentar matar activamente a alguien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad! y gracias por mi primer corazón


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se revela el temor de Kate. Dalia la escucha discutir con Chris.

Miré a mamá.

-Te lo dije.

-Cállate, Dalia.

Estaba nerviosa. Se notaba. Otra persona no lo notaría, y menos con una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos como Kate Argent. Pero yo había recibido el mismo entrenamiento que mamá, incluso algunos cursos adicionales impartidos por otros ángeles especialmente personalizados para mi.

Apenas un par de minutos más tarde, mamá explotó.

-¡No lo quiero cerca tuya!

-Es mi padre…

-¡Precisamente por eso, Dalia! ¡Tú eres mía, mi bebe ángel! ¡No de él! -Se le escapó un sollozo.

-¿Ibas a matarlo ... porque no querías que me conociese? -Pregunté en voz baja, sorprendida. Sabía que mamá, a pesar de todo, me amaba, siempre lo había hecho a pesar de sus dudas iniciales y su firmeza en que sería de Charlie.

Mamá no respondió. Lo comprendí. Era horrible, pero cierto. 

-Pero quiero conocerlo-dije yo, y la escuché sollozar-. Mami, no hace falta que llores. Sólo… Quiero saber un poco más de él. Cómo es. Incluso puedo mentir. Decir que tengo seis o siete años. O que soy adoptada. 

Ella se me quedó mirando, con los ojos rojos. Sabía que yo no estaba siendo justa con ella. Soy _su_ hija. Mi lealtad iba con ella tanto como con Charlie. Pero realmente quería conocer a mi padre. No debería llamarlo así, no había sido mi padre en toda mi vida y simplemente me había ayudado a vivir, pero si él no era mi padre, tía Cora no sería mi tía.

Mamá se lo quedó pensando.

-Podría olerte, pero… ¿Quizás no tienes ni idea? ¿Puedes presentarte sólo con tu nombre? ¿Sin nadie más? Si lo descubre… Bueno, pues lo hizo, ya Derek decidirá-asentí.

Sabía que eso era difícil para ella. No podía ni imaginarme cómo se sentiría al decirme que me presentara sola frente a Derek. Conocerlo como si no tuviera idea de que es mi padre. Tratarlo como una niña normal muy curiosa trata a un desconocido.

-Es una buena idea. Y quizás ni siquiera me quiere cerca de él. Gracias Madre-susurré.

Mamá intentó sonreír.

El auto del tío Chris apareció de repente, las luces demasiado brillantes. Mamá y yo nos bajamos.

-Hola-saludé. Él sólo me miró y no respondió. Qué maleducado, pensé.

En silencio, nos ayudó a recoger las maletas. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mamá y sobre mí, preocupado, confundido y furioso, no necesariamente en ese orden. Mi prima Allison no tenía ni idea del mundo sobrenatural. Yo ya me consideraba una experta. Ella tenía 16, casi 17. Yo sólo cinco y medio.

Ambas habíamos sido entrenadas toda la vida. Pero a ella le gustaba. Yo no tenía opción. Y… Sin duda yo había tenido muchas más heridas que ella. 

¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza?

Pero mi cabeza giró bruscamente cuando escuché y olí algo en especial. Una persona joven, un adolescente recién convertido.

_-Mutter, da ist ein Biss in der Nähe, ich glaube, du hast den Alpha gehört, hat Onkel Chris nicht gesagt, er hätte fast einen erschossen? Dad versucht ihm wahrscheinlich beizubringen, dass das Beta hilft, den Alpha zu finden._

(Madre, hay un recién mordido cerca, creo que escuchó al alfa, ¿no dijo el tío Chris que casi dispara a uno? papá probablemente está intentando enseñarle y que el beta lo ayude a encontrar al alfa.)

- _Sehr gut, Dalia_ -respondió mamá-. _Ich rede mit meinem Bruder über die Kugel, dann sagen Sie es ihm, und es wird einfacher sein, als zu erklären, warum ich ihn erschossen habe und ihm dann die Kugel zu geben. Du tust so, als wüsstest du nichts, als hättest du die ganze Zeit geschlafen._

(Muy bien, Dalia. Hablaré con mi hermano sobre la bala, así se lo dirá, será más fácil que explicar por qué le disparé y luego le doy la bala. Tu haz como si no supieras nada, como si estuvieses dormida todo el tiempo. No creo que se pongan a comparar opiniones sobre una niña desconocida).

-¿Desde cuando hablas alemán?

-Aprendí hace cuatro o cinco años-respondió mamá.

Mientras estaba embarazada, estudió mucho. Ya sabía inglés, francés y español, pero también le enseñaron alemán, hindi y árabe. Por no contar, sabe bastante de griego y latín. Estos últimos años ha aprendido un poco italiano, urdu y turco. También se defiende en polaco, chino y japonés. 

Yo sé inglés, francés, español, alemán, y urdu. Escrito conozco griego, latín, ruso. Estoy practicando coreano y checo.

Tío Chris se mostró enfadado.

-Yo estoy cansada, buenas noches-hice una perfecta imitación de bostezo y me eché en los sillones de detrás.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó-. ¡Kate, ella…!

-Le di para dormir, no sabe nada-mintió mamá, podía imaginarme su mirada, su sonrisa de un lado, su ceja alzada. Incluso sus latidos eran constantes-¿Y qué iba a hacer, Chris? Allison tampoco sabe nada. ¿Iba a dejar que ese ser se fuera tan tranquilo después de atacarnos a mi hija y a mí?-jugó con el hecho de que él no sabía que eran dos o tres.

-¿Y la bala?

-Es una nueva que he creado-mamá se rió, la risa de loca que pertenecía más a una caricatura que a la vida real-. Le doy… 48 horas. Eso si es fuerte-casi hizo un ronroneo.

Dentro del coche, hice arcadas. Me enseñaron sobre la reproducción a los 4 años (encontré uno de los libros de biología de la tía Cora y pregunté, era una de las cosas que mamá y las demás ángeles querían ocultarme), ¡pero nadie quiere saber la vida sexual de sus padres!

Y conozco la voz de mamá cuando piensa sucio.

Es mucho más realista y no tan exageradamente dulce como cuando habla con uno de nuestros objetivos.

Mamá y tío Chris se metieron en el coche.

-Llamé a un mecánico, dije que habían puesto una trampa para parar las ruedas-dijo mamá.

-Bueno-el tío Chris encendió el motor y se alejó. Odio hacerme la dormida, pero era lo mejor para ese momento. Al menos esta conversación era interesante. No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que el tío Chris exigiera explicaciones-¿Qué diablos, Kate? ¡Tiene 5 años! ¿Cuándo se lo contaste?

-Nunca se lo oculté. Y antes de que digas nada, Dalia sabe más que tú y que yo. Sabe más que mucha gente. Sabe ocultarlo. No deseo que luche, deseo que se proteja.

-No es…

-Es mi hija, Chris. No me metí en tu educación con Allison, respeta la mía-la advertencia en la voz de mamá era obvia y clara-. Te aviso de que nunca lograrás comprenderlo, pero al menos intentalo, por el bien de Dalia.

-De acuerdo. No me gusta, pero lo aceptaré.

-Gracias, Chris. 

-Entonces… No hemos hablado mucho los últimos años. ¿Qué tal con Dalia?

-Ella… es perfecta. No literalmente, claro, pero… 

-Creo que la palabra que buscas es precoz. ¿Y su padre?-mamá giró la cabeza para verlo y se rió burlona, guiñandome el ojo.

-Sabes que no te lo voy a decir.

Eso pareció molestarle. Pero las únicas personas que sabían todo lo ocurrido entre mi padre y mi madre, sólo lo sabían ella y papá. Ni siquiera Charlie. Sólo ellos. Ni siquiera yo, con todo lo que le pregunto.

-¿En qué trabajas? No te veo involucrada con las armas.

-Vendí una gran cantidad a una Agencia de Detectives Privados formada por Charles Townsed, quien me contrató. Está ubicado en Los Ángeles y tengo una vivienda permanente ahí. Aunque viajo mucho. Dalia me acompaña, por eso sabe tantos idiomas. 

-Dejaste de cazar. 

-Dejé la caza un poco de lado, es cierto-admitió mamá-. Pero nunca dejaré de cazar. 

Gracias mami, yo también te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz San Valentín (aunque me parezca más día de gastar dinero que de otra cosa)  
> En fin, si alguien quiere dejarme un comentario, lo agradecería


End file.
